Gall
| Afbeelding = 250px | planeet = Zahr | regio = Outer Rim Territories | sector = Cadavine Sector | stelsel = Zahr System | ster = | coordinaten = | omlooptijd = 369 dagen | rotatietijd = 29 uren | klasse = | diameter = | atmosfeer = Type I | klimaat = Koel | zwaartekracht = Normaal | terrein = Plateau Canyons Bossen | water = | bezienswaardig = Grand Trench Canyons Imperial Enclave Grand Trench | inheemse = Gallian Tripion | gemigreerde = Mensen Cliff Wampa | taal = Basic | inwoners = 57 miljoen | hoofdstad = | munt = Credit | affiliatie= Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Gall Starport Gall was de grootste maan van Zahr en was in de Galactic Civil War het strijdtoneel van de Battle of Gall. Geografie, Klimaat & Leven Gall lag in het Zahr System en draaide rond de Gas Giant Zahr. De planeet lag ten Zuidwesten van de Corellian Run, niet zo heel ver verwijderd van Socorro, Nelvaan en Christophsis. Het Zuidelijke continent van Gall werd voortdurend geteisterd door turbulente stormen en andere zeer schadelijke atmosferische storingen waardoor het weer in het Noorden soms werd beïnvloed. Gall werd bewoond door Mensen en door tal van andere species. Cultuur Tijdens het Galactic Empire werd er een enclave van het Empire op Gall gevestigd in het Noordelijke deel van de maan. Deze bevond zich op een plateau dat grensde aan een regio genaamd de Grand Trench Canyons. Scanners volgden alle bewegingen voor de haven in de nabije omgeving. Rond de starport waren de industrie en de woningen op Gall gebouwd. De meeste fabrieken waren eigendom van firma’s die het Empire steunden en die onderdelen voor de Imperial Navy produceerden. De enclave was geen trainingsfaciliteit maar een uitvalsbasis voor de activiteiten in de Cadavine Sector en werd beschermd door twee Imperial Garrisons die over twee Imperial-class Star Destroyers beschikten. De starport voorzag ook in de noden van de burgers van Gall, zoals restaurants, bars en entertainment. Zelfs ’s nachts waren de straten van de starport nog bruisend van leven al hield het Empire steeds een oogje in het zeil. De talloze niet-Menselijke species droegen bij tot de sfeer op Gall en zij waren in de New Order toegelaten in de starport maar niet meer dan dat. De straten in de starport waren ruim en de gebouwen hoog opgetrokken. Gall exporteerde vooral onderdelen van schepen en importeerde grondstoffen en voedsel. Geschiedenis Toen Boba Fett met Han Solo in 3 ABY op weg was naar Tatooine werd hij aangevallen door IG-88 waardoor de Slave I werd beschadigd. Boba Fett moest noodgedwongen naar Gall trekken om zijn schip te laten repareren. Niet alleen kreeg Fett het aan de stok met andere Bounty Hunters op Gall die met hem de buit wilden delen, ook Dash Rendar was op de hoogte van zijn verblijf op de maan. De Rebel Alliance huurde Rendar in om hen naar Gall te brengen in een poging om Han te redden. Terwijl Rogue Squadron de Star Destroyers bezighield, probeerde de Millennium Falcon om de Slave I te bereiken. Toen er schoten vielen, liet Dash de Falcon echter in de steek aangezien hij enkel was aangenomen om hen te leiden, niet om te vechten. Boba Fett kon ontsnappen van op Gall en de Battle of Gall had bitter weinig opgeleverd. Bron *Shadows of the Empire *The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons *Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook *The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia *The Essential Atlas – (Grid: P-17 + Online Index) category:Outer Rim category:Leden van de Galactic Republic category:Leden van het Galactic Empire